final fantasy 10 and legends of dragoon
by super sailor vegeta-sei
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP NOW! what will happens when the chacter from fianl fantasy 10 and legends of dragoon meet and go on a jouney together. I'm parring Titus&Dart Lulu&Rose Wakka&Albert Auron&Herchel Rikku&Miru Kamhari&Kongo Yuna&Shana please read this and this i
1. the meeting

Final fantasy 10 and legends of dragoon crossover fanfic.

Hi I'm Super sailor Vegeta-sei and this is my first fanfic for

disclamer: I don't own legends of dragoon or final fantasy 10 but I can't use the chacters or the storyline or done o that stuff oh well I'm doing it anyways and over 1 million of you too.

I'm parring Chacters Dart/Titus Shana/Yuna Rose/Lulu Albert/Wakka Heschel/Auron_ why not!! _Kongo/Kahmari good match Miru/Rikku

The meeting

" I can't believe that Shana is the moon child" says Dart

"It's OK Dart we must look after Shana and protect her no mater what will happen"said Albert

"It was me who must destory the moon child 18 years ago and I failed on my mission to protect the world from the Virage embr"Don't worry about the world all we need to do is to destory the signate spheres like what Charle said"said Shana

"Well we are lost in the desert now what to do"said Darto or the deveroring god"said Rose

"Good question what's why we have brains" insulted Rose

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Yevon we're lost in a desert"whinned Rikku

"Stop you crying" said Lulu

"No I don't know where Yunie is"Winned Rikku

"Just stop your winning" said Auron

'Hey I'm right here you guys" said a voice

"Yunie"!!!!! excamiled Rikku

Rikku came running to hug her cosin so did everyone else.

"Yuna are you Ok we don't want to fail the good people of Spira"said Lulu

"Hey since everyone is Ok buddas lets move on"

"I agree since the summoner is fine"said Kimhami

"You you guys are the best guardians and will always be here for me" said Yuna

"Of corce where a summoner goes her guardians will follow no matter if our lives are at stake to protect you Lady Yuna"said Titus

"Oh thanks you're sweet and trustworthy Titus"said Yuna

"Thanks only doing my job"said Titus

"Enough talk let's move on now"said chered Rikku with her fist in the air

"i'm sick of this place I want to go home and I'm thristy too and hot"whinned Miru

"Miru stop this whinning Ok there's a water hole up a head"said Rose

"I can't believe after we defeated Melbu Frahma and Empiror Dias they want Shana and they almost got her"wisperd Dart to Albert

"Well remeber that the moon child has the untimate power of destuction in such a defenseless girl. It's interesting about Dragoons,the dragon campain,the moon the never sets,and the moon child I don't understand we destoryed the siganat spheres and the moon that never sets is still out and Shana is more powerful now then every she gets headaches now all the time espesically night."said Albert

"You guys there's water up ahead"chered the Winggle girl

Dart and the others just rolled there eyes

"We here before Miru don't remember"said the Kongo

"Well this place is like an oven it's so hot and I'm so thrusty"said Miru running over and drunking

"Hey old man is this desert ever this big" said Titus

"All deserts are big"said Auron

"Hey what's what a posta mean?"question Titus

"There's a water hole up ahead and we should rest up before the next temple"said Auron

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey's other people to they must be warriors too"said Dart

"Yes but those cloths look nothing from Serdio,Millie sesseu,or Timeroa so they must not be from the endless"said Albert

"you always have to ponder stuff huh"said Rose

"New people and places are always interesting you know"said Albert

"Yes what ever you say"said Rose Rolling her black eyest my

Albert walked over to Dart who was talking to Titus "Al meet my new friend Titus"said Dart Albert gave Titus a firm handshake and said "Nice to meet you I'm Albert from the country of Serdio said Albert

"Serdio what country is that? You're dressed like a King ,Albert and you're a warrior times sure changed when you haven't been in the world for a while"Questioned Titus

Albert blushed and said "I'm just a rich Warrior I'm no king hey I never even meet a king" Lied Albert

(note this is my story and the chacters can do/say whatever they want when they want)

"Dart I hate being called your mastjisty Albert. Should I tell them or not"wispered Albert

"Well I know how you hate all that royality crap and respect so don't tell Titus even no his a nice guy so far so good"

Wakka came behide Titus and rubbed Titus's head roughy "Hello buda what's up budda"

"Wakka you scared the crap out of me"excilmed Titus

"Hahahahahha good one Buda"

"Well buddy meet Dart and Albert"

"The guy in the red armor and blond hair his name is Dart and the guy in the green cape, fancy armor,long blond pony tail is Albert"

"Nice to meet ya budas"

"Dart he must be from Timeroa. That Wakka guy sure sounds like it."Albert wisperd

(duh Just a lucky guss I have no idea what people from Timeroa sound like)

"Yes to be honest with you Al''

"Hi my name is Rikku and what is your's"asked Rikku

"I'm Miru"

"What's with the silver hair"

_"OH man she probalby knows that I'm a winggle" _

"Hello Miru hello"Rikku

"Oh hi I'm sorry"Miru

"sorry for what"questioned Rikku

"Oh I was just thinking"said Miru

"That's OK. I like your war hammer it's nice where did you get this from"said Rikku

"My parents gave it to me along time ago"Said Miru

"Tell me why is you and your party here anyways"asked Rikku

"Well we are just traveling that's all or should I tell you the truth"said Miru

"Well always tell the truth that's the teachings of Yevon"said Rikku

"What's Yevon anyways"questioned Miru

"It's a god of some sort I think"Rikku

_"oh man I think she knows that I'm an Al Bhed"_

"Well to tell the truth I'm a dragoon and a Winggle. Since most people already know."said Miru

"what's a dragoon anyway or a Winggle?''said Rikku

"A dragoon is a dragoon knight that can transform and use magical powers of the dragoon that their stone was forged from. Winggles are a race that can use magic"said Miru

"Cool that's so cool.You'll like to talk to my friend Lulu she uses magic and what about cosin Yunnie she can summon aeans Can I see you transform for me Miru please. I never heard of the winggles before"

"Well the winggles live in a forest only for winggles when I brought all my friends there the other winggles got made expect for my parents they'll always love me so much. Rose,Dart,and Albert will be mad at me if I transform into the blue sea dragoon.

.(Dart,Albert ,and Rose make a good team go to love them!!!)

"Wow what sounds cool Miru!!!!but who would what to live in a forest anyways?'questioned Rikku

"Silly all winggles live in a forest that's where most magical power comes fromI know all dragoons are drawn near one onther. All my friends are best buddies and we do all kinds of stuff"

"Well I won't want to live in a _magical _forest forever"

"Then a just went out on my own to travel because the forest was so borring and that's when I meet Dart n' the gang us dragooons are always together"

"I would go out and travel to If I lived in a forest"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_That guy must be alonely just there alone_

Heschel walks up to Auron and slaps him on the shoulder really hard.

Auron got off the rock he was sitting on "Hey you old man why did you do that?'

"I'm not old and one thing where I'm from that's a greating. It's like saying hello. You travel with alot of girls are you married to any of them?''

"What do you mean married? you pervented old man" (this is my story the chacters can do what I what them to say and do"

"Who are you calling pervented sonny hehehehahahhahahah and sonny don't forget that I'm married way before you were born"(note Heschel's wife might be dead who ever she is and the ages are Heschel 60 and Auron age 31 wow they are sure far apart in the age department)

"My name is not sonny is Auron"

"Hehehehehahah that's funny "

"That's annyoying and would you please leave me alone"

"No I'm not Auron I like you for some reason"

"I could prabalby knock you out with my hex hammer"

"Bring it on old man"said Auron drawing his sword (horray a fight finally)

Auron swong his sword over his broad shoulder blade.

Heschel doged.

He then brought up his fist for an attack.

He hitted 6 times.

Auron was on guard.

"Ha that was pathtic an old man can do better than. I couldn't even feel it."branged Auron

"Under you jacket there's hard black amror so take it off and fight like a man now. hehehehehhahahaha (does Heschel always have to laugh like an old man)

Yuna heard them so she came over.

"Stop this right now!!!!!"Yuna said in her loudest voice spreading out her arms and her staff in one hand (I mean she was lound)

Sir Auron dropped his sword and Hechel dropped his fist

"We are a post to be relaxing before we go to the next temple"cried Yuna

"I'm sorry for my barricness Lady Yuna"said Auron

"That's Ok,but next time keep a cool head Sir Auron" said Yuna

Yuna bowed then walk away.

Heschel then walked closer to Auron,put his hand over his ear and spoke

"Hey that girl of yours is mighty beauiful don't you say"said Herchel

"What do you mean? I'm Yuna's guardian. I and the others must protect her"

"I have a question can I and my friends be a guardian to the fine lady Yuna. Say me and my friends are dragoon warriors and well we saved the world two times excuse me Rose

"Rose is the black dragoon. she sure packs a punch hehahehehaahahha"

"OLD MAN STOP IT'S ANNOYING"

"Sorry'

(now moving on to Kongo and Kimhari)

Prepair for stupidness now ok

"Kongo Kimhari friend"said Kimhari

"Kongo really like Kimhari"

"Kimhari a Ronso"

"Kongo a giantgantos"

"Kongo Kimhari warriors"

(Ok these two are borring let's move on to someting interesting Yuna and Shana)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Yuna I feel this strange presents inside me. It's really bad I think it will take over me. What should I do Yuna''cried Shana

"Well Shana all I can do is to rid this evil out of you"said Yuna (Hey A summoner can do what a summoner can do)

"Yuna I have a question Since I'm the legendary moon child can I travel with you and well help you guys with defeating sin and please can my friends help you and please let your guardains protect me please Yuna please"pleaided Shana

"Well we both must talk this over with our friends now"

End of the meeting next chapter banding together

E-mail me at like to hear from people

PS I never finshed these games but I'm almost done with them but not quite

PPS I'm not good with spelling so don't say that I'm bad my wordpad doesn't have spell check


	2. chapter two new friends,buddas,and the h...

chapter two new friends,buddas,and the hot hot sun

When night fell and the moon was ful everyone left for the seprate camps and to talk things over and to debet on the jounney a head.

"Let's go with Yuna and her Guardians" said Shana

"Remember Shana we are the dragoons and we must all go together on the same mission.We mustn't follow someone else one their own jounney to save the world"said Rose

"Rose is partly right but it will be better if we go with them we can learn more about the world and also if we band together it will be stronger force to save the world from certain disasters and it will take more time with 14 people together to save the world on both our missions"said Albert

"Al's right if we have more people in the party then it will be easier to beat bad guys especiallly Llode what he did to Lavitz he'll be sorry if 14 people try to fight him and he'll pay for his crime"said the inraged Dart swinging his sword

"Dart stop this maybe 14 people on a jounney is too much"said Shana

"Well we need alot of food to feed an army of men"added Rose

"Rose right people need food. lot of people eat big food"said Kongo (what is that Gigantos trying to say )

"But we both have alot of gold to feed 14 people we must all buy it before we leave the towns"said Albert

"Agreed"cheered Miru

"Agreed''the others questioned

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXxxxXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

"You guys can Shana and her friends come with us on our pilgrimage"said Yuna

"Well don't you have enouth guardians Lady Yuna"questioned Sir Auron

"Yes I do but more guardians the more people I can trust"spoke Yuna

"That's true"said Titus

"Yes Yunie's right the more the marryer"said Rikku

"Yuna will be safe with the dragoons around they are great warriors and there are 7 of them.Hey I wounder what a dragoon does anyways"Questioned Titus

"Dragoons are warriors that fought in the dragon campain 10,000 years ago.The dragoons are inmortals. Rose she fought in the dragoon campain 10,000 years ago she is still here because she is an immoratal you can never kill her.All the dragoons in her party the other 6 of them just became dragoons by destiny. After the dragoon campain these 7 wariors just vanshished off the face of the earth somehow they left quicky as they came.We can trust Rose she will probaly protect Yuna she has no life to lose since she can live for ever so I'm with the dragoons joining our pilgrimage"said Lulu

"We sure learn from the dragoons don't we"excilmed Titus

"Yes those warriors are very wise and they should come with us"said Lulu

"I hope that Herchel guy doesn't come with"said Auron

"Oh come on old man, Herchel is a friend of Dart and Dart is my friend who ever is Dart's friend is my friend.Well Auron you're sorta my friend."said Titus

"HUMPH"said Auron

"Yes it will be so great.New friends.New buddas.New places.new people new everything"excilmed Wakka

"Well you guys make me sick"said Auron

"Don't forget Miru will be there too my buddy"said Rikku

"Albert that guy is so cool"excilmed Wakka

"Kongo Kimhari's friend"

"We are all excilted It seems. Let's just sleep then we can meet those guys at thre water hole tommorow morning"said Titus

xxxXxXxXxXxxxXxxXxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxXxXXXxxXxxXxxxxXXxxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxxxxxxXxxxXxxXxxXxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxXxXXxXxxxxxXxxx

the next morning................................. when the sun was in the east

Eveyone meet in the water hole thingy (yes it's callled a osasiss it's spelled wrong)

"Now are we traveling parters"Qustioned Yuna

"It was an unaimous vote everyone agreed" Rose stated

"So that means that we are going on a journey some where"said Titus

"Yes but where I know to go to Timeroa and see some old friends of ours like the beautiful,mastic,sweet,Princess Emily my love.Wakka probaby has a cruch on her don't you"said Albert

"Hey I don't know a Princess Emily and I'm not from Timeroa where ever that is.I'm the captain of the Besaid Aurochs."Explained Wakka

"Who are these Besaid Aurochs anyways"questioned all the dragoons in unison

"They are a bilzball team"explained Wakka

"What is Bilzball anyways"repiled all the dragoons in unison again

"It's the sport of Spira everyone plays it and I'll show you how to play it when we go to a bilzball stadum and we can play. Buddas you guys really should learn and please no more questions they make my head dizzy like if you don't get any air"explained Wakka

"They're clueless"said Lulu shaking her head back and forth

"Lulu please be nice to the dragoons they are our friends"lecutured Yuna

"Yes that's right tootie"said Herchel

"Well I'm sorry really forgive me Yuna"said

"That's Ok I like your friend she is so beautiful and well just my type"said Herchel

"Herchel is the ladys' man if you're that old"said Dart

Dart's remark brought laughter to everyone even Auron the Grounch and.(like that semmy street character) and even Lulu and Rose the darkones (that don't even smile)

XaxaxaxaXxaxXxaXxXxXxXxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXXXXxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

"You guys don't we talk to much it reminds me of Zanderkind people talk alot everywhere people go they just talk.It sure reminds me of home the home that I miss"reminder Titus

"It's good to remember the good time. I just know that are jouney will be nothing but good memories you guys I just know it don't you"said Rikku

"But Rikku if we talk all day like this we won't get started on the long jouney ahead"stated Miru

"That's right in Zanerkind when everyone talked all day and nothing got done. It reminds me of Zanerkind right now thanks so much of bringing back old memories of my past"thanked Titus

"What ever this Zanerkind _was_ the people there must have been lazy"Said Miru

"some people in Zanerkind were lazy but not everyone there was sport teams that would spead their whold day training away now that's every active people that were althletes were paided big money in my days as the star bilzball player for the Zanerkind Abbs and we were good ya baby"Titus Excilmed dropping to his knees and getting back up again

Now they are moving in this unknown desert somewheres in somewhere land,(but somewhere land isn't a land and it's not in this fic.)

"You guys is the sun hotter or is it just me"Qustioned Rikku

"If it wasn't for you guys talking about Zanderkind and about where you're going next and bilzball then we would be out of this desert already"yelled Miru

"I seen the sun has got it to a wiggle"tesesed Rose

"No it has not my element is water and yours is darkness so water VS fire water will win light VS darkness light will win common sence Rose"smeered Miru

"I don't care what a little piny wiggle says about me"said Rose

"Stop you guys I think the heat has goten to us and please there's nice lake of ice ream that calls my name"said Yuna

"Summoner insame"said Wakka making the kooko gesture by his ear

"Lake of ice cream"questioned Titus with one eye brow high in the sky and his arms on his hips

Yuna came running into the depression which see thought was a "Lake of ice cream" and hit the sand really painfully.Yuna coughed up some sand and sat up.

Her guardains and the dragoons came running to her side right a way.

Rikku was the first one to come to her side.

"Yunie are we ok"asked Rikku

The others all came expect for Kongo and Auron they were almost there.

"Rikku isn't this lake of ice cream good"asked Yuna deliriously

"Ice cream what ice cream I love ice cream"screamed Miru

"Miru this isn't ice cream it's sand''reinsured Rikku

"Oh Yuna said it's ice cream"repliled Miru

"Miru you are so gallable aren't we"asked Auron

"Where did you guys come from"the al bhed and wiggle said in unisen

"That's done of your consorn get Yuna out of here she's suffering heat stroke"said Titus

He picked up Yuna and lifted her on to his back.

Titus slowing climbed out with Yuna on his back.

"What did you do ta her ya"said Wakka

"I did nothing she is delirious and she is dehydrated"said Titus

"I hope Yuna is gooder soon"said Kimhari and Kongo in unison

"Where is an inn,hotel,or clinic,where we can get Lady Yuna in"Questioned Albert

"You guys isn't there a Rin's travel agency around here I think"Asked Rikku

"Rikku you're a genus!!!"exclimed Wakka

"What did I say"said Rikku with a waveringy smile

Everyone went running with Yuna untill they found a Rin's travel agency.

The door waw wide open and there was Rin.

"What sevices may I provide for you wery travelers"said Rin

"Do you have a doctor in the house Yuna is desert sick"said Titus (is that what you call it desert sick or heat stroke)

"I'm a doctor and please come with me"asked Rin

Eveyone followed Rin into this nice smelling room with flowers.

"Put her down right her and just go into the other room and I'll take care of her''said Rin

"But ! ,Titus objected, Would Yuna be Ok"he asked

''By tomorrow morning she'll be just fine she needs medicine, flulds,and rest"said Rin

Titus breathed a sigh of relif and he went into the next room to tell everyone the good news.

Why make Yuna sick to make the story interesting!

This chapter was short just because someone wanted to see the next chapter and one person loves this story or should I just say the first chapter and it's funny I get an A for the hummor also the chapter was short because I wanted there to be a cliff hanger about Yuna getting better. Also after Yuna gets better (Spoiler) (read at your own risk) they get out of the desert Rin shows them the way and they go to some place and fight a boss.

E-mail me or it says on my profileI want to hear from my fans


	3. recovery and the road ahead

Chapter 3 recovering and the road ahead

Well people I'm writing a new chapter I love to write this fic so much and all the reviews are so nice a positive. thanks Kairi heartilly you really like this fic I hope everyone does too. The next fic is of the life of the saiyan princess Vega yes thought it would be cool to do a crossover of LOD and FFX.I'm a hardcore DBZ and sailor moon fan I'll do an altamate anime fanfic called sailor universe and well Princess Vega of the saiyans is just one of the many "off fics" from sailor Universe because Princess Vega is the main chacter if you're still reading my juber jab you say to your self god super sailor Vegeta-sei sure likes to talk alot and yes I do and well I know you guys not naming any names

KAIRI HEARTILLY!!! wants to read the next chapter called Recovering and the Road Ahead and yes the gang gets out of the desert. now let's begin shall we?

there will be more chapters but I'm going to start a fic called love the most powerfulest force in the universe A DBZ fanfic of Bulma and Vegeta

and the life of the saiyan princess vega

Thus chapters but they are less often but I'll still work on this fic too.

But this chapter is very short and enjoy before I start on my DBZ fics soon like today.

XxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXXxxxXxXxXxXXxxXxxXxXxXxxxxxXXXXXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxxxXXXXxxxXXxXx

" What's going on!!!" yelled Titus with his fist clench and stamping his foot

"Calm down sonny your girlfriend will be Ok"Reinsured Herchel

"HERCHEL!!!!"everyone yelled in unisen

"Where is that Rin guy he's a post to take care of Yuna"Titus shouted at the top of his Lungs

"Calm down Titus we are all getting headaches from your shoutting and we don't really apresation it that much",Reinsured Dart,"But hey she is your girlfriend after all and Shana is my girlfriend.I know how you feel about Yuna like how I feel about Shana."

"True."responded Titus with his downface.But I want YUNA!!!!!"Titus shouted.

"Hey shouting disorts the mind and being impatient does hurt the martial artist remember that in battle and things will go smoothly"said Herchel

"Yes I guss so,said Titus,"only old men will say that like you and Auron you know."

"I've been a martial artist before you're born."replied Herchel.

"Yeah so that just means how old you're now I have ta tag along with two old men how fun."said Titus rolling his eyes with sarcasium.

"So where shall we go after Yunie gets better"quetioned Rikku.

"Before that remember we have ta get out ta this dessert ya"said Wakka.

"Good point"said Rikku.

"The point is......"Rose asked

"That we must get out of this desert and fast before we dry up into prunes and rassings"responded Rikku.

"Pruns and rasings we'll never became all dryied up like that not unless we have water"Said Miru.

"Girls water can evaperate in this heat"said Auron.

"That's true too"added Dart.

XXXxXxXXXxxXXXXxxxxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXXXXXxxxXxxxXXxxXxXxXXXxXxXXXxxxXxXXxxxXxXxXxXXXxxXxxxXXXXxxxXxXxXXXXxxXxxXxXxXXXxxXxXxXXXxxXxxXxxXxXxXxX

The door opened and out came Rin.

"Your friend is Ok now"Said Rin.

"That's good"everyone cried.

Titus asked,"Can I see Yuna?"

"No she needs her rest and she'll be able to walk tomorrow"Said Rin.

"Ok and we are going to spend the night here"said Titus.

"You anyways"Said Miru.

"What do you mean by that I don't want to sleep out in the desert"Said Rose.

"Rose it's just a joke and please do us all a favor and get a life"Said Miru.

"Miru that's not nice to say to a fellow dragoon and my friend"Said Lulu.

"Lulu since you and Rose are like friends and are the same get a life as well and get lost with your friend too"said Miru

"Miru stop you must have had sugar today and that's why you're like this.Like what we say don't have sugar.It makes you out of control and gigglely"said Albert

"I'm gigglely because I'm a wiggle'Said Miru spinning around like a tuttlle plum fairy (if it's even real)

"I think some one should go to sleep"Said Dart as he pointed to Miru

"I don't wanta go to bed.OH Dart,wined Miru,Friends never make friends go to bed.If I knew you're going to say go to bed then I'll never joined the Dragoons and the world will be destroyed if I hadn't joined you guys"

"Miru"everyone said In unisen

!!&&&!!(!&&!!(#$

everyone went to bed really late.........................

THe next morning..................................

Titus woke up before any one else and he went to check on Yuna.

WHen he steped in Yuna was just fine,her hair was not mesed up,her face had color in it,she was breathing just fine and,she looked very relaxed and comfortable.

"Yuna'' 'Titus called Yuna heard Titus then stired in her sleep and opened up her nice brown eyes and she looked at Titus in the dark.

"Yes Titus I'm Ok and let's move out today.I feel get I really do"Said Yuna

Everyone was awake and just listening to Yuna and Titus.

"They are such a cute couple"excimed Miru and Rikku in unisen

Yuna and Titus came out of the bedroom.

"Hi everyone,said Titus,Yuna is better and we should be moving out now"Said Titus

"But Titus,asked Dart,We are lost in the desert"

"We le'ts ask Rin since this is a place where travelers go to relax and spend the night''sugested Rikku

Rikku walked up to Rin and asked "do you know the way out of the desert?"

"Yes I do follow me"said Rin

Everyone followed Rin outside

"See that hill right there that's the way out and you should be headed to the Home of the Giganotos if you just go north"Said Rin

"Thanks Rin"Everyone said

"Great we are going to see Princess Emily my love at last"Excilemd Albert

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finshed Saturday, December 04, 2004 good huh you sure heard me right I'm going to start DBZ fanfiction that's why I got an acount anyways just to do that.I just had that idea of this fic so that's why I wrote it just because I had an idea.

Well if you're asked for a boss it's in the next chapter that I never named yet it's going to be a good fight and well the next chapter will be in next week.

Please reveiw negative or positve I like to see who's reading this anyways.


	4. Semour's back and he wants someone

thanks for all the reveiws thus far and my little friend kairi-hearilly didn't reveiw my last chapter sigh is there something that I do wrong or what?I need reveiws.This chapter just poped into my head now!!Ok now I have a bad case of writers block.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

chapter 4 Semour's back and wants someone (He doesn't want his wife)(God someone kill Semour I hate him and so does Titus.Marry Yuna like what he did was bad,bu they no one is perfect)

"This Kongo home"said the gigantos proudly

"This place is nice"lied Rikku

"Yes it is"frowned Yuna

"Gigantos lived here really long long ago.Big war killed Gigantos"

"Kamhari touched by Kongo's story"

" Now let's move on"hurried Auron

"Ok!!" everyone agreed apon

"Let's go see Emily the beautiful princess"Cheered Albert

Wakka went over and wispered in Dart's ear "Is your budda **ALWAYS** absest with this Princess Emily Women ya" (Someday King Albert and Princess Emily will get married I read fanfiction about it and I'm going to write a furture fic about it too)

" Yes since the day he meet her it was love before first sight.Emily she was asleep for 6 months the grence gang did it too her and Albert woke her up."repliled Dart

" Love is powerfull ya?"stated the Breadsaid man

"It sure is"

"Love is so powerfull you can die for it"came a voice

"SEMOUR my X-husband,"bellowed Yuna "What do you want"she screamed at him (they need marrage concelling I think)

"DO you know the werido freak with the blue hair"Giggled Herchel

" More respect he's a maester of Spira and please we can talk about this stuff later"said Lulu

"Well well you what we have here"said Semour,"The moon child.You look so much like Yuna don't you moon child.You'll be so ideal for a weapon of todal destuction of Spira.Spira is the Spral of dealth and I'll be the savor if I destroy everything"

"I knew people with blue hair like that are Freaks"joked Herchel

"You aren't getting Shana you hear"Yelled Dart

"We are her gaurdians all 13 of us"Said Auron

"Oh isn't that nice Yuna's sister has gaurdians"said Semour

"NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE WORLD"yelled Semour at the top of his lungs

"You guys move out of the way it's time for some aeans"comarded Yuna

"I SUMMON BAHMUT!!!!"

" BAHMUT MEGA FLARE!!!!"

After the big energy blast cleared Semour was still standing and unbrused.

" Well well well it does seem Yuna needs more practice with her aeans.You're post to be a master at this daughter of Braska.Don't tell me you failed you daddy daughter of Braska"hissed Semour

"NOW it's time to say good byeI banished you Bahmut to the shadow relem (Yugioh thing I thought it would be cool for an evil bad guy to say that)

"Oh no not Bahmut!!"cried Yuna

"Now let's dragoons do it"yelled Dart

Everyone transformed into a dragoons

He use red eyed dragon.A red dragon came from no where and so did a wave of fire.There was not even a strach on Semour.

''That's the best that the legendary dragon warriors can do give me your best or the girl gets it bad."Semour hissed

"Ok now I'm standing up to the plate."anounced Albert the jade green dragoon warrior

"GASPLESS"he attacked a blast of wind came knocking him over and there was alittle bit of scuffs on Semour

"I see you can do better than your friend there,"said Semour pointing to Dart the red eyed dragoon,"Ok attack mr.I'm a strong dragoon"

"You will reget this Semour."said Albert the green jade dragoon warrior then he put his spear in a fighting poistion ready as ever.Albert the green jade dragoon attacked 5 times with his spear.

"I see you're more powerful than your magic.NEXT!!!"He said injuring Albert the green jade dragoon really badly.Miru than steped up.

"I'm good with magic.'Anouced Miru the sea dragoon.

"FREEZING RAIN!!!"all this ice went around Semour and it frooze him.Semour broke free from the ice.

"Pretty good magic wingle,but what can I say.NEXT!!!."then he injured Miru the sea dragoon really badly like Albert.Kongol the Earth dragoon then took her place.

"Kongol going to hurt you bad bad bad."then he prositioned his battle ax and was ready for an attack

"Why should I be afraid of a gigantos that's the last of it's kind you make me laugh."gigled Semour.

after he was done talking Kongal attacked him with his battle ax IT WAS A SUCESS HE GOT HIT 5 TIMES.(AUTHERS NOTE:SORRY i CAN'T GET CAPS LOCKS OFF)

Semour got knocked down.In monunts later he stond up again.

"I'm taking the girl..You guys are so patetic so why should I waste my time with you.'' Semour coldly stated.He leaped up into the air and grabbed shana and flew off.

"Semour we aren't finshed with you let!!!."shouted Yuna

"Yuna he can't hear you he's gone."Said dart putting his hand on yuna's shoulder blade

"We must go to the nearest town and get infomation.on this semour guy."said Albert

"Who ever he is we and only we alone can defeat him."stated rose

"Yes only as a team."said auron

"So to the next town,"said Yuna,"but where is the next town?"

"That is fleztz where that princess is a friend of ours."said Herchel

"Yes she's one of my friends who I never seen in a while."snapped Albert

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

please review.I haven't had a chance to up-date this fic because I have been busy with my others. .so please and again review.Finshed Sunday, January 02, 2005

It took forever to finsh and it was short because I wanted to get it fast online.I promiss the next chapters will be longger.Please don't flame me for bad spelling I was in a hurry to finsh.Since tomorrow school begins.and people I'm dead serious cap locks is on for good and it won't tune off.


End file.
